Dicing with Death Episode 030
Prelude Story: The Last Word Recap Day 65 Qualneer waits for Michelle at the Traveler's Oasis in Solstace. After a while Qualneer asks the bartender, and he says Michelle headed off this morning with a brown haired man in a robe. After dark Michelle returns, having spent the day at the library to learn more from The Moonblade's Spellbook. Day 66 Qualneer makes plans to head back to Ja'vis, but Michelle needs more days to learn some more spells. Qualneer makes planes with a ship to head out tomorrow. Qualneer heads down to Granite's Bar and asks about Chance. Chance hasn't been in for a few weeks. Qualneer also talks to Granite about the imitation Elven Chain he gave him. Day 67 Qualneer and Michelle leave Solstace. During the trip, Michelle fails to learn "Read Magic" and "Phantasmal Force". She needs to learn "Audible Glamour" & "Change Self". Day 69 Qualneer and Michelle arrive in Sinteron. They look around for Jakob the Flind, but are unable to see him. Qualneer goes up to a random group of Gnolls and asks about Jakob, the Gnolls says that Jakob has left the town and the town is now in control of Hogger. Qualneer goes to meet with Hogger. Qualneer suggests that Hogger help him take the Ruby Mine from Jakob, with the real plan to use the Gnolls to help fight the undead in the mist. Qualneer and Michelle then go to find the longship that he gave to some human evacuates from Ja'vis and asks them to take him back to Ja'vis. They arrange to head up river tomorrow. They hire a cabana for the night. Michelle learns Learns the "Friends" spell but then fails learning "Invisibility". Day 70 At dawn they head up river for Ja'vis. Along their ride they cross a massive Lizardfolk Longship heading downriver. At nightfall the ship arrives at the base of the Falls. Before camping, Qualneer looks for the Moonblade, but his spirit doesn't appear. During the night watch Qualneer and Michelle are woken up by the sailor on watch. A gnoll is outside the edge of the camp. Qualneer goes over to greet him, being one of Jakob's men. The two exchange greetings, then the Gnoll goes off on his own. Day 71 The ship goes up the lift on the falls and heads to Ja'vis. It is in the afternoon when they arrive in the village. Qualneer and Michelle head into town and find the Shaman at the large fire in the middle of the village. The half of the village near the river has been evacuated and the population more more inland. The cursed mist appears after nightfall. It covers the 20-30 feet from the river into the village. Then a zombie starts to shamble into the village. Qualneer goes in to melee the undead and kills it. The shaman rushs over to cast Protection From Evil on Qualneer. Another Zombie comes out of the fog and attacks Michelle. The zombie backs off and goes back into the river. Qualneer returns to the fire with Michelle and the Shaman. 20 minutes later another zombie comes out of the river, and Michelle takes it out with her crossbow. 3 more come out of the water. Behind them is the zombie of Solomon the Cruel behind them. Solomon commands the other undead to attack. Qualneer, Michelle and the Shaman defend themselves as Solomon casts a dust devil to try to put out the Shaman's Bonfire. Qualneer charges at Solomon and crits him, interupting his next spell.. The shaman casts fist of stone on himself and starts punching zombies. Solomon starts to move away from Qualneer towards the river. Qualneer leads next to Solomon and takes down Solomon. Another zombie knocks out Qualneer. With Solomon defeated, the Cursed Mist starts to disappear. Michelle drags Qualneer towards the fire then stabilises Qualneer. The Shaman gets knocked down by the zombies. As the mist disappears, the zombies then retreat as the fog goes away. Michelle then stablises the injured Shaman. Michelle inspects Solomon, as the villagers burn the other zombies into the cleansing fire. Michelle saves Solomon's body for when the Shaman and Qualneer wakes up. Day 72 Michelle takes change of the village. The villagers start moving into the abandoned parts of the village, with the undead threat defeated. Day 75 The Shaman wakes up. He gives a healing potion to Qualneer and he wakes up as well. They go to investigate Solomon's body. He finds Moonblade Vanbrace on Solomon's arm, as well as other valuables. Experience *Experience: 1840 (+184 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 43,636 exp total Day 76 Michelle and Qualneer head upriver to the slaver camp for infomation. Qualneer asks about the slaves that Jakob purchased for the Ruby Mine. Jakob purchased 20 slaves. Qualneer and Michelle return to Ja'vis and take a boat down river to Sinteron. Day 77 Qualneer and Michelle arrive in Sinteron and look for a ship to take them back to Solstace. While on the docks Qualneers sees Boris Rockshaper the Gnomish Engineer. Chance is getting Boris to build a Goldsmiths Union hideway somewhere north of Sinteron. Day 77 Qualneer and Michelle get on a boat headed for Solstace. As they leave harbor, Qualneer sees Denna on a Lizardfolk Longship pulling into port. Day 81 The arrive back in Solstace. Qualneer and Michelle talk about building a house in town. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes